


Delight and Devour

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: CAUSE THAT'S WHAT I MEANT, F/F, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Lilith needs attention, Thanksgiving, also she's a god now, did i say fluff?, so that's pretty dope, that's what Zee said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: “We have weathered storms hand in hand, but now I charge thee to livedeliciously.”
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Delight and Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts within 24 hours?! From meee? Unheard of. 
> 
> Anywho, here’s a little shot of MS fluff to balance the nastiness of “thy dark lord, thy dark lady” set to ~Thanksgiving~ and kind of inspired by a Jenny Slate quote.

_Who will come into my kitchen and be hungry for me?_ \- Jenny Slate, _Little Weirds_

The coven was heavily laden with the fruits of a bountiful harvest. Spread under the warm, flickering glow of ensconced candles and the dining room’s roaring fireplace, witches and mortals alike gathered round Hilda Spellman’s banquet cornucopia, laughing and chatting with drinks in hand until their Queen perched at the head of the table.

Each of them found a place in turn, careful to leave the seat to Lilith’s right be. She outstretched her hands, taking Sabrina’s to her left and closing her eyes as the rest followed suit, joined in a covenant chain. They bowed their heads in prayer.

“Dear witches and warlocks of Greendale,” Lilith murmured, magic trilling through them all from her fingertips. “Welcome to the first Feast of Kin. Tonight we honor the first magicians of our coven and their descendants: our family and friends. 

“As winter looms on the horizon, we celebrate one another in the fires of life and spirit that shall soon fall dormant. We remember our ancestors.” She gazed out at the shining faces of her small yet mighty clan. “Our history, both light and dark, and our lore as it takes new form and meaning. Nature’s great cycle of change has come to our doors, calling for rebirth, and we revel now in its infinity and forgiveness.”

Lilith smiled. “Tonight, we feast on memory.” Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her High Priestess in the doorway from the kitchen, an amber-roasted bird steady in her arms. “Tonight, we dine on love and power.” Zelda smirked, slipping her hand into the demoness’ open palm, and Lilith grinned with needled teeth. “I thank each and every one of you for your service, devotion, and kindness in our endeavors.”

She squeezed Zelda’s hand. “Thank you for the family you’ve given me and the countless gifts you’ve given each other in weaving this community together. We have weathered storms hand in hand, but now I charge thee to live _deliciously_.”

A brightly murmured ‘Amen’ rumbled through their ranks, chain unstitched with the promise of food. The spell Lilith had set surged forth, tiny firebursts sparkling near the ceiling and casting all of them in a kaleidoscope of color. They toasted one another’s health and dove in.

There was so much food.

Everyone left the table thoroughly stuffed, practically rolling into the parlor while Ambrose helped his Aunt Zelda clear the table of plates and treasured Spellman silverware, bones and emptied glasses. Sabrina and Roz collected the little ones about them on the rug and read aloud from storybooks, catching rapt attention from Harvey and Theo along the way. Hilda curled beside Dr. Cerberus in the crook of the couch, her knitting laid over her knees while the Night sisters piled atop each other for a quiet nap, and the elder witches played cards around the coffee table, all finding new and creative ways to cheat.

Lilith kicked off her shoes and went in search of her lover.

She found her at the kitchen sink, the setting sun spilling into the dishwater and painting her in brilliant fire. Oh, every time Lilith thought she couldn’t get any more beautiful.

Zelda scrubbed away at leftovers, her pristine nails pitted against porcelain. Her curls, turned gold in the light, were tied back from her face with a haphazard handful of pins and a borrowed scrunchie. Still, one strand fell loose and into her eyes, drawing a strained groan through her teeth.

“Here, let me.” Lilith stepped in, gentle fingers tucking the runaway behind an abalone ear.

Zelda hummed at the touch. “Mm, thank you.” Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist, getting splashed with clouded water in the process. 

“Lilith!” she scolded when the demon’s lips nuzzled her neck. “I need to-”

“What?” Lilith tugged at her hips. “The dishes? There’s plenty of time for that. Later.”

Zelda nudged her back, a playful stripe in her tone. “And there will be plenty of time for _you_ , later.”

“Zel- _da_ ,” Lilith whined. “We’re supposed to be celebrating each other. Let me celebrate you.” She leaned in again. “Please?”

Zelda gripped the countertop. “Lilith, I am trying to do something kind for my sister, who has been toiling away in this kitchen for days just so we could all have this lovely holiday together. And you are distracting me.”

“How can I help it?” Lilith purred, scratching over her spine.

“Ugh, _fine_.” Zelda twirled in her embrace, draping dripping wrists over shoulders with a sigh. “But when we’re finished, I’m washing, you’re drying.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lilith lifted her then, hoisting her over her hips to tighten her thighs there. And she kissed her, Zelda’s soapy hands already hopelessly tangled in her dark mane. Her scent flooded Lilith’s nose, all cinnamon and coffee and home.

“Zelda?”

“Mmm?” the witch mumbled into her mouth.

“I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y’all it’s just a little drabble for flexing my writing muscles during the holidays.  
> Show of hands (or comments) for a smutty second chapter? Or another prompt? I’m down for pretty much anything. :)
> 
> Love love love, Ruby/Bea


End file.
